1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for providing electric energy from fluid flow through a shower or bath piping. More particularly the present invention relates to a device configured to power a light or lights based on the electric power produced from the fluid flow through a shower or bath piping.
2. Description of Related Art
Daily showering is very common in the United States and throughout the rest of the world. This daily showering constitutes a notable percentage of a normal home's daily energy consumption. This energy is consumed through three primary sources: Water flow; heating the water; and powering lights in the bathroom. Many bathrooms are without windows to provide privacy. In bathrooms having windows, shades or blinds are typically drawn to enhance privacy. Therefore, natural lighting is not an option in most cases during showering. As such, using electric lighting is a necessity in nearly all showering situations. This electric lighting leads to a notable consumption of electricity. At the same time, a large amount of excess energy is available by the water pressure powering the shower. This energy simply exits the shower, and down the drain.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may utilize excess energy from a fluid flow of a shower to convert this energy to electrical power, providing lighting for the bathroom.